


His Master,Grief-Stricken

by fangirl_unicorn14



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Book of Atlantic, Dark, Dark fic, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_unicorn14/pseuds/fangirl_unicorn14
Summary: When Undertaker attacked with his death sycthe for the first time,he knew he was going to survive.After the second time,he was not that sure.Book of Atlantic AU





	

When Undertaker attacked with his death scythe for the first time,it was much more painful than he thought.Blood and cinematic record poured out from his wound and it was really painful,but most of the damage was done to his human form.It was not like his small everyday injuries that healed in seconds,the ones caused by bullets and swords,but it was not a fatal one either.He was going to survive.

But after the second time,he was not that sure.

Before the ship start to sink Undertaker had another chance to attack.Sebastian was still on the floor,recovering from the previous attack.He tried to hold the scythe with his remaining strength but it was not enough and the weapon was slowly slipping,making his hands bleed.

The second attack was not as powerful as the first one but the scythe went through his previous wound and this time there wasn’t any cinematic record but more blood and a sticky black liquid.Undertaker looked at him,smirking, and Sebastian was going to fight back but the ship started to shake and tilt forward.

He used his powers to get out of the ship with Ciel and find a boat.Usually when he used his powers,even when he remained in his human form,it made him feel powerful and free.But this time it was more damaging than refreshing,causing more pain.

Now,standing in the lifeboat,he tried to find a less painful way to breathe.Ciel was worried about his butler and also about their contract.Starting from the first day of their contract,every morning he reminded himself that after his revenge his life was going to end.He didn’t let himself hope because there was no hope.He didn’t regret the contract,not even once, but some days after a nice dinner and pleasant time spent with Lizzy he dreamed about a future and it was not a bad dream.But it was hopeless.

The cold was unbearable,causing him pain,and he felt sleepy,really sleepy.

“Sebastian?” his voice was weak and nothing more than a whisper,but Sebastian still heard him.

“I am fine,master.” he said,his voice weaker than Ciel’s.

“You don’t look fine.” 

“I am deeply sorry for-” he stopped,coughing blood.

Ciel turned to his butler and then he immediately noticed how Sebastian looked so different.

He was pale,very pale and most of his face was covered in his own blood.Every breathe he took caused him pain.His wound was still bleeding but his blood was not crimson,it was black.He looked less human and Ciel could feel the dark aura coming from him.His human form was slipping.

Maybe for the first time in his long,immortal life, he was scared.He didn’t know what was going to happen to him.Maybe he won’t die,just sleep for some time to heal or maybe his contract would be broken and he would need to form a new contract.Or maybe he would just disappear.

And this scared him the most because he didn’t want to disappear,he wanted to continue this life.He closed his eyes and sighed.His thoughts were too human like.Of course nothing was going to happen to him,it was just another-

His attempt to sit up straight caused a wave of pain,leaving him breathless.

“The rescue ship is coming.I can see the silhouette of the ship,they will come here eventually.”

“Master,I don’t know how long-”

“The rescue ship is coming and they will have medical equipment with them.You must hold on,Sebastian!”

He was going to say this is an order,but he didn’t.

Ciel was shivering uncontrollably from the cold,hair frozen,his wet clothes making everything worse.He was worried and scared but still tried to be strong,to look strong.If the ship is really coming and if they find their life boat,he didn’t know how he was going to explain Sebastian’s injury or what happened to himself,because he didn't looked better than his butler.

Sebastian didn’t cared about the rescue ship or the medical supplies because he already knew that he was not going to make it.Even if they found him alive they won’t be able to do anything about his condition.His own fast healing powers were not working.He continued to lose blood,to feel pain.

He could feel the cold but it didn’t bothered him at all.He thought about all the things he had seen,all the historical events he had witnessed,all the panic and chaos he caused in his long immortal life.But this one,this contract was different from his previous contracts.

And then he collapsed down,rocking the small boat,coughing large amounts of blood.He saw Ciel coming towards him,as fast as he could with his cold limbs.Ciel was saying something but he couldn’t concentrate.He didn’t want it to end,because his contract with Ciel was not completed and he was not ready and he didn’t know what was going to happen to him.He dismissed that thought because it was still too human like, it was not something a powerful demon like him would think.

And suddenly it was over,he slipped into darkness, but this was a different kind of darkness than the ones he was familiar with.

Next to him,Ciel grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him violently. “Sebastian!” No response. “Sebastian this is an order! Wake up!” Still no response.His eyes welled up with tears,and he tried to stop them from falling.He didn’t know why he was feeling sad for the demon’s death.His body hurt and moving was really hard and painful but he managed to shake his butler once more,expecting him to wake up and tell that he is fine and he can stop shaking him now,but he remained silent.Nothing happened,no response,not a single movement.This was much more different than the game they played when Sebastian pretended to be dead to investigate the murder mystery properly,because this time,he was not coming back.

Ciel didn’t know what he was feeling.One part of him was not sad at all and hopeful because at last he was free,now his story had a chance of having a better ending.But another side of him,(and this side was really strong) was sad,very sad for the butler,for the unfinished contract,for the uncompleted revenge,rage and grief boiling inside him.

Ciel only let go of butler’s body when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.He turned around,his body too cold,too stiff to move but somehow he managed to turn around to see who was standing behind him.

Undertaker.

“What are you doing here?” he said through gritted teeth.

Undertaker didn’t said anything but smiled a little.

Ciel looked at him with lots of different emotions but mostly with anger and hate.

“Come on,Earl,I saved you.”

“No you didn’t.You stopped me from getting my revenge!”

“I stopped you from doing the same mistakes your ancestors did.The same mistakes your father did.”

Ciel stared at him,obviously not knowing what Undertaker is talking about.

Undertaker sighed.

“Different people,different events but at the end same things happen over and over again.”

“What are you talking about…”

“Your parents,Earl,and their parents.I tried to save them.I really did but…”

His voice trailed off and he stared at the sea.

They both turned when they see the rescue ship slowly coming towards them.

“I can’t go back.The revenge was the purpose of my life.Without the revenge,nothing will be the same.”

Without Sebastian nothing will be the same.

Undertaker stayed silent,watching the rescue ship,his expression filled with sadness.

 

Earl Ciel Phantomhive,now a twenty one years old adult,stared at his untouched dinner.Lizzy was talking about something,cheerful as always.Their children also sitting with them,talking to each other and laughing.

They were the perfect family,but only on the surface.There were things they never talk about,things they keep as a secret.Ciel was usually silent and in a bad mood,mostly making short comments on what Elizabeth is talking about to show that he is listening or to state his own opinion about it.

After that night he never saw Undertaker again.He just disappeared,like the contract mark on his eye.He was still wearing his eyepatch,even if there was nothing to hide anymore.

They never talked about his eyepatch,or how Ciel walked around in the manor when he couldn’t sleep at night and how Elizabeth woke up to find the other side of the bed empty most of the mornings.She was used to seeing Ciel doing paperwork or just looking outside of the window early in the morning.

Ciel was restless.This life was too normal for him,dull and boring,suffocating.He still had his duties as Queen’s Watchdog,but it was not the same.He knew that he probably should enjoy his life or do something that will make himself feel better,to calm the boiling anger and hate in his soul,but he didn’t.

He still wanted revenge.The revenge of his parents and also Sebastian’s.

And he was going to take it.With or without Sebastian,alone or with company,sacrificing himself or not.It didn't matter.

He was going to take his revenge and this time,he was not going to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Black Butler fanfic! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes,my native language is not English.Feedback is welcome!


End file.
